Nightmares
by Butterfly582
Summary: Anna is awoken in the middle of the night by a nightmare. And all she wants is a hug from her sister. (I had to re-post this because there was some stuff I had to edit) Sorry if the summary isn't the best. But, just a nice ones shot between Elsa and Anna. Please remember to R&R :)


**Hello Friends! Well, here we are with another Frozen story. I think is says on my account that Frozen is my favorite Disney movie. So, I'm not sure if there will be more stories on it in the future or not. But, for now here is my newest one shot story, nightmares. If you like it please remember to R &R and let me know what you thought. Blessings, Butterfly582 **

_Anna stood there on the Frozen ocean. She could feel the ice slowly taking over her body. It was like when she had fallen into the pond when hunting for Elsa. But, this was much worst. Anna could see Kristoff in the distance. She knew she needed to get to him. But, she could also see Hons near Elsa with a sword. Anna tried to run to Elsa. But, she couldn't move her feet fast enough. She felt like everything was moving in slow motion._

" _Hons! Don't hurt my sister!" Anna cried out._

 _But her voice only came out as a whisper. Anna tried her hardest to get over to Elsa. But, she wasn't fast enough. Anna watched in horror. As Hons struck Elsa in the back with the sword. He hit her two more times. Before she fell to the ground. And bright red blood poured onto the ice she was laying on._

 _Anna felt tears fall from her eyes. But they froze right away and stuck to her face. She could feel her body freezing. She couldn't hear Kristoff calling her anymore. The ice was at her neck._

" _Elsa, no"_

Anna jumped up and looked around. It took her several moments to see that she was in her bedroom, safe, and not frozen. Anna felt her face. No ice, just cold sweat. Anna brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. While breathing heavy in an attempt to calm herself.

It had been nearly three months since that had all happened. And even though everything was back to normal now. Anna was still having nightmares. At least three times a week she was awoken by a nightmare. This nightmare was the most common of them all. Of Hons killing Elsa and taking over the kingdom.

Elsa...Anna knew who she wanted. Anna stood up and wrapped herself in her blanket. Before quietly making her way out of her room and down the long hall. Until she found herself outside Elsa's door. Normally Anna didn't go to Elsa when she had a nightmare. Elsa knew about them. But, Anna usually went to Kristoff. But, he was out ice collecting for the week. So, she needed someone to go to.

Anna knocked softly. Knowing it was silly, because Elsa was probably asleep. Knowing this, Anna quietly let herself in. To find Elsa asleep in her bed. Anna sighed, before making her way over to her sister's bed. She gently shook Elsa. Which made her stir in her sleep.

Elsa rolled to her side and looked to see what had woken her. To her surprise she found Anna standing next to her bed. Concern over took her tiredness and Elsa immediately stood up and faced her baby sister.

"Anna, what's going on? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Elsa asked. As she felt her little sister's face.

Anna shook her head no. Feeling bad for having to wake Elsa.

"N-No, I'm not sick. I-I'm sorry I woke you. B-But I had a nightmare. And I didn't want to be alone." Anna replied.

Elsa sighed, "Was it the one about Hons again?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded her head yes. And without any warning leaned into her sister looking for some kind of comfort.

Elsa complied and wrapped her arms around Anna and gave her a squeeze. To reassure her that everyone was safe. Elsa felt bad, she felt like she was the cause of Anna's nightmares. This had only been the third time Anna had come to her. She usually went to Kristoff. But, Elsa knew he wasn't home.

It didn't bother Elsa when Anna came to her. Some people would be annoyed to have to hold their trembling loved one at 2 am. But, Elsa wished she could of done this years ago. When her and Anna were younger.

Anna never really ever had anyone to chase away fears. Or to dry her tears. With Elsa being locked away and their parents being busy with Elsa. Anna was left to her own devices most of the time. And that meant dealing with her fears and facing battles on her own. Elsa felt more guilty about that than anything else. But, now that she could be there for Anna. Nothing was going to stop her.

Elsa finally pulled Anna up and looked her in the eyes. "Anna, it's okay, you know your safe. And no one is trying to hurt you or me or anyone. We are all safe, I promise"

"He tried to kill you. And it was my fault. I shouldn't of trusted him." Anna replied.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know, you were just trying to protect me. Like I should have been doing for you." Elsa replied.

"You ran away to protect me." Anna replied.

"No, I ran away to try to get away from my fears. I thought I was protecting you. But, I wasn't, if I wanted to truly protect you. I would of told you the truth and handled everything differently." Elsa replied.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you. I just wish these nightmares would go away." Anna replied.

"They will sweetheart. It's just going to take time. Don't worry you are not alone. I have nightmares too." Elsa replied.

"You do? About what?" Anna asked.

"It's not important. You don't need any more images in your head to fuel more nightmares. Why don't we try to sleep now?" Elsa asked.

"Wait, Elsa, um, can I um, sleep with you?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled softly, "Of cores honey, come on, let's get into bed."

Elsa pulled the covers back and allowed Anna to climb into bed. Before she climbed in next to her and covered them both up. Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest. As she felt Elsa begin to rub her back.

"Elsa, thanks for always being here for me." Anna said.

"Of cores, nothing will ever take me away from you again. I love you." Elsa replied.

"I love you too" Anna replied, with a yawn.

Anna snuggled into her sister. Before falling into a deep slumber. Elsa kissed Anna goodnight. Before just laying there and being thankful that she gets to have her baby sister in her arms.

 **Well? What did you all think? I have to be honest. When Elsa was apologizing to Anna about how she handled the situation in the movie. I wanted Anna to be like "but Elsa, if you would of handled things differently. Than we wouldn't have the highest grossing Disney film since the Lion King" hahaha but that would of ruined the moment. So, just a little something for a chuckle. But, again if you enjoyed please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


End file.
